Jan-Ken-Pon Tournament
by OrangePrincess2012
Summary: After the National Tournament, the regulars decided to celebrate their victory at the Kawamura Sushi Shop. What will happen to them if they're left with a scheming tensai and a helping dataman?
1. Introducing The Game

A fic made by me and my sister but I can count it as my 2nd fic! Actually my first story isn't in because it is a Korean Pop fic. It is located in Wattpad, if you're curious, account is KpopRoyalty04. XD

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS, KONOMI TAKESHI DOES. I own the plot, though.

I dedicate this fic to my bestfriends for Christmas. Enjoy reading!

* * *

After the nationals, the regulars decided to celebrate their victory at the Kawamura Sushi Shop (as usual). They were chattering, bickering, and just having fun.

"Ara, Fuji-senpai wa?" Momo noticed in the middle of eating his 10th round.

Inui answered, "Ah, about Fuji-"

Before Inui could answer, they heard the door slide and all attentions diverted to the door's direction where their eyes met with a flushed and panting Fuji. He was carrying this huge, suspicious-looking bag.

"Gomen, minna. I dropped by at my house to get this," said Fuji.

"You mean, you ran all the way from your house to get here?!" Oishi worriedly asked.

"I'm okay, Oishi. No need to worry. I ran all the way from there because I was so excited," said Fuji as he took his seat between Eiji and Inui. He placed his bag on the floor between him and Inui.

"Eh, why are you excited ? And what's on your bag-nya?" asked Eiji as he scooted closer to Fuji to take a peek on the bag.

Fuji smiled, "Saa…Ne, Inui, when are we gonna start?"

"Should be about right…now," said Inui, glasses glinting.

"Jaa…Ne minnasan, let's place a game. A very simple game," announced Fuji, smile never fading.

"A game?" chorused the Golden Pair and the Ah-Un Pair, mouths full with assorted sushis.

Ryoma threw a suspicious glare at his senpai, "What is all about this game, Fuji-senpai?"

"Maa maa, it's nothing to be scared about, Echizen. It will be a very simple Jan-Ken-Pon Tournament," said Fuji.

_Since when did Jan-Ken-Pon became a tournament_, mused the other regulars. But then again, nothing seems to be impossible with Seigaku's resident tensai, ne?

Inui butted in, "You should be wondering how we'll play Jan-Ken-Pon with more than two people. Let me explain. Since Jan-Ken-Pon is usually played by pairs, Fuji and I turned it into a tournament where you will be teamed up with someone and play Jan-Ken-Pon. First to get 5 points wins. Winners will then have a face-off to decide who will win. In this tournament, there is only one winner."

"Ah, so it's like that! Don't worry, Echizen! Like what Fuji-senpai said, it is only a simple game," said Momo.

"You don't know Fuji-senpai's meaning of 'simple' yet, Momo-senpai…" Ryoma muttered under his breath. Momo ignores it because he really didn't hear it at all but this doesn't go unnoticed from the sharp ears of the neighbouring tensai.

"Echizen, mind saying that louder? I think Momo didn't hear it," said Fuji, his closed-eye stare boring holes into Ryoma.

Ryoma sipped his Ponta before saying his trademark phrase , "Mada Mada Dane."

Inui continued after a short distraction, "Of course, we have a punishment game for the losers."

The regulars, except him and Fuji, flinched at the word 'punishment'.

"Mou, Inui! Enough with the juice attacks," pouted Eiji.

"Let me continue, Kikumaru. The juice will only be for those who forfeit. We have a different punishment game for losers," explained Inui, slightly disappointed that his juice will not be of any use this time.

"Ja, what is it?" Oishi asked.

"You'll know Oishi. It would be bad if we spoil the fun," said Fuji, flashing his usual, popular smile, yet spine-chilling this time. Oishi and the others who saw it too sweatdropped.

"Okay then, I will announce your partners since you all know now the mechanics," Inui said while taking out his green notebook from his bag. He scanned its leaves until he found what he was looking for.

"Round 1: Me and Kaidoh, Fuji and Kawamura, Kikumaru and Oishi, and Momo and Echizen."

"Why is buchou excluded?" asked Ryoma.

"Since we have an odd number, Inui and I took out one regular that will most likely not participate. I think it's fine with him, na Tezuka?" Fuji asked Tezuka.

"Ah," Tezuka said. He has been quiet the whole time because of the ruckus his teammates was causing ever since they entered the sushi bar. The normal Tezuka would have made them run laps already if this wasn't a celebration for their victory of being No. 1 in Japan. All this time, he was twitching in need of shouting the word 'Laps' to them and just focused on eating his food slowly.

"Why didn't you choose me then?" urged Ryoma.

"Mou Echizen, don't be such a killjoy. It's already decided," pouted Fuji.

Ryoma gave up, "Tch."

Fuji giggled and looked for Kawamura. "Taka-san! You're joining us, right?"

"Eh?" Kawamura hesitated for a bit. He was the head chef for today and he's supposed to serve them their food but since his teammates requested for it, he was set to say yes until his father just had to cut him.

"Oi, Takashi! Come out here for a bit!" his father called to him.

"What is it, Oyaji?" asked Kawamura as he slid the door and went outside. The regulars waited for Kawamura to come back.

After what seems to have been a very long minute, Kawamura rushed back into the sushi bar to look for something.

"Taka-san, is something the matter?" Oishi asked, concern clear in his voice.

Kawamura looked at his teammates and said, "Gomen, minna. Something came up and my father and I have to get the shipment of new ingredients by ourselves. Will you all be okay here? I'll be back as soon as I possibly can."

"It's okay, Taka-san. Just do what you need to do. Don't worry about us," said Fuji.

"Ano, I don't' think I'll be back in time for your game. Tezuka, can you take my position?" Kawamura asked Tezuka.

Seeing that Kawamura is hurrying up already, Tezuka resigned and just agreed. _It's only a Jan-Ken-Pon. What bad can possibly happen?, _he mused.

"Thanks! Ja minna, see y'all later!" Kawamura bid goodbye.

"Matta ne!" replied back Eiji and Momo while waving their hands.

Soon enough, Kawamura was gone with his dad and they're all alone in the sushi bar.

"Now that Taka-san is gone, there will be no more food," said Momo.

"Don't worry, Momo. I promise you'll be pre-occupied with our game that you'll forget about food once in your life," Fuji grinned.

After Fuji's sentence, the other regulars, except Inui, have just now realized the situation they're currently in.

No one is with them in the sushi bar, except for a scary scheming tensai and a helping dataman who are planning a mysterious tournament of Jan-Ken-Pon with an unknown punishment game.

"Saa, let the games begin."

-END-

* * *

Any comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions?

Don't forget the 2Rs and 1C! Rate, Review, and Comment.!


	2. Golden Pair and Emerald Pair

Thank you for the follows and reviews~

**Perfect Ecstasy 0229 - Thank you, that lines are my favorites too. Nope, I revised it, remember?**

**TheRuntDuchess- I was like that too when I started writing them~ Thank you!**

**mcangel1976 - Thanks!.**

A super duper late update! Sorry about that, been busy for a while. Sorry if the story is becoming more childish and childish XD

* * *

"Okay then, first pair up will be me and Kaidoh. Let's go, Kaidoh," Inui said, glasses glinting.

"Ah.. Hai…" Kaidoh, not knowing what to do, just followed his senpai.

They went up on the platform with empty tables meant for more customers and occupied one. They were soon seated opposed to each other.

Fuji explained one more time, "You both should know how Jan-Ken-Pon goes. First to get five points will win. Since this is the first pair, we'll be demonstrating the punishment game on-the-spot after this."

The regulars nodded in agreement and focused on the first pair.

"Okay, you can start now," Fuji said.

"Jan-Ken-Pon!"

"T-this is illogical…" Inui muttered.

The first game has just ended. I think you got a pretty good clue who lost.

Fuji, somehow, became the referee, "One point to five, Kaidoh wins."

Here's how the game processed:

First throw: paper-scissors, Kaidoh's point.

Second throw: paper-paper, tie.

Third throw: rock-scissors, Inui's point.

Fourth throw: rock-paper, Kaidoh's point.

Fifth throw: rock-paper (o.0), Kaidoh's point.

Sixth throw: paper-scissors, Kaidoh's point.

Seventh and last throw: rock-paper (again?!), Kaidoh's win.

"Saa Inui, I never thought you would lose. This was not what we anticipated," Fuji said while comforting his friend who's now brooding on some corner over a complete loss. Inui is currently curled up into a ball, sulking and endlessly saying things like "How did this happen?" or "Data shouldn't be able to lie."

"Mou, Inui, straighten up and take it like a man!" Fuji seems to have had enough of his friend's actions.

"I've never seen Inui this depressed before," commented Eiji; a hint of worry was in his voice. The regulars only stayed on their seats and just watched the scene take place.

"It's impossible for Inui-senpai to lose a game of Jan-Ken-Pon. Mamushi cheated!" stated Momo.

"Fsshhh, I did not!" countered Kaidoh. He was still sitting on the platform.

"Enough, you two! You're starting again," Oishi interrupted.

Fuji sighed. This wasn't supposed to happen, Inui wasn't supposed to lose the first game. After the results of the first game, their plan went upside down. He had to think of a back-up plan immediately, so that this event won't go down the drain. After seconds of calculation, Fuji already thought of the only scenario that would save this tournament and he would have to pull of this one without fail, or else.

_If Inui will have to be the one to do the punishment game, I will just have to reverse the game and continue with the plan_, Fuji thought. _Hopefully this will do._

"Minna, instead of having the punishment games after every game, we'll do it all later." Fuji announced with a straight face. "Inui, stop sulking or we won't be able to continue."

A lighting then struck in Inui's senses, making him aware of his surroundings and current situation. Realizing that everyone's eyes were on him, he got up. " Sorry, everyone. It was childish of me to react like that. We shall continue the game"

"Hoi hoi~ We should continue the tournament." Eiji said, enlightening everyone's mood.

Fuji stood and said, "The next pair would be Oishi and Eiji. The winner of this game will be Kaidoh's opponent."

The golden pair went up on the platform and took their seats. Facing each other, Eiji started taunting Oishi with his childish acts. "Oishi~ Mengo, mengo (Gomen, gomen) but I will be the winner this time! Last time was luck! Nya~ha!"

"Eiji-senpai, you shouldn't provoke Oishi-senpai like that or else, he'll really defeat you." Ryoma said.

"That's right, senpai. It's worse than ghosts following you in your sleep." Momo added.

Kaidoh contradicted, "Anything realistic than your example?"

Fuji sighed. "All right, that's enough we should start. Oishi, you okay?"

"Uh? I'm fine." Oishi stated. His condition is not really in place. He's sweating bullets, clasping his hands like there's no tomorrow, and a sign of uneasiness is seen in his eyes. "Just a little nervous."

"Mah mah, it's just a simple game." Fuji said.

_Of course it's easy for you to say that since you know the punishments_. Momo thought.

Eiji, feeling worried about his partner. "OIshi, relax, relax!"

Inui interrupted, "Players , are you ready?" The pair nodded. "Start!"

"Jan-ken-pon!

-After 15 minutes-

"Mou, how can you be so synchronized when you are playing against each other?" Echizen whined.

"Echizen's right! A game should only span around 2-3 minutes. But senpai-taichi took 15 minutes! 15 minutes!" Momo added.

A lazy atmosphere arose in the room 5 minutes ago. Inui, Kaidoh, and Fuji were the only ones who watched the game thouroughly. Momo, Echizen, and T ezuka didn't paid much attention and were just chatting each other.

As a matter of fact, the two were right. A normal game should only span for about 2-3 minute. Why did Oishi and Eiji took so long in playing one game? Who won?

Here's how the game processed:

First throw: scissors-scissor, draw.

Second throw: rock-rock, draw.

Third throw: paper-paper, draw.

Fourth throw: scissors-paper, Oishi's point.

Fifth throw: rock-rock, draw.

Sixth throw: scissors-paper, Oishi's point.

Seventh throw: paper-paper, draw.

Eight throw: stone-paper, Eiji's point.

Ninth throw: scissors-paper, Oishi's point.

Tenth throw: stone-scissors, Oishi's point.

Eleventh throw: scissors-paper, Oishi's point.

"I…won?..." Oishi said in disbelief.

Fuji blew the whistle and shouted, "One point to five, Oishi wins!"

Eiji can't believe that he lost again to Oishi. Since he thought he would win in such a childish game. "Oishi, you meanie! You defeated me again."

"Mah, Eiji, it was a random game." Oishi stated, feeling happy. As if a boulder was released on his shoulders.

"Eiji, Oishi's right. Jan-ken-pon is a random game." Fuji saved Oishi, apparently.

Eiji sighed. He really can't accept his defeat. The word "defeat" is not included in his dictionary. Giving up, he stood and went back to his seat. Oishi then trailed after him. Such a drama?

Fuji, the referee of the game, went up on the platform. Seeing that things are going well as planned, even though it's plan B already. "We'll take a short break. The next players, please get ready. "

"Inui, follow me." Fuji went upstairs. Inui followed.

* * *

**And with that~ THE END OF THE SECOND CHAPTER~**


	3. Author's Note

First of all, I would like to thank my reviewers. Without you guys, my story would be senseless. I'm writing this note for a formal farewell to all of you. I can't update this story anymore. I'm full of stress because of school even during summer. PLUS I'm somehow uninterested in writing these past few days. I can't let you guys keep waiting for nothing. I'm so sorry. Thank you!


End file.
